CG-002 Apophim Gundam
The Apophim Gundam is a biomechanical mobile suit from Mobile Suit Gundam Renegades. Developed using data from the Nemea Leone Gundam. It was intended to be the Nemea's sister unit. Technology & Combat Characteristics Since it's conception the Apophim Gundam was designed to be a modern interpretation of the CG-001 Nemea Leone Gundam even being visually similar. Its Tsugumori Drives are housed within the legs and are primarily used to power the boosters and beam weapons while in space. It features a prototype MF Bio-Battery that is a secondary power source used in colonies or terrestrial surfaces. The Apophim uses a basic internal frame with alternating layers of synthetic muscle fibers grown onto the frame, connecting to the outer laminated layers of Hyper Chitin granting great durability. This construction method was later implemented into all future Cerberus units. Armaments * Neo Regulus Lance A smaller variant of the original Regulus lance with a telescopic staff. This makes the lance easier to maneuver and has longer reach if need be. Using a frequency generator stored within the upper part of the lance increasing both the lance's cutting and puncturing ability. * Beam Guns Fixed inside the large forearm stabilizers are automatic beam guns that have enough power to shoot down mobile suits. The guns can also fire more powerful semi-automatic rounds. * Beam Saber The emitters are shared by the beam guns, there also a set of emitters in the heels of the Apophim's legs. * Vulcan Guns A set of retractable vulcans are hidden away in the Apophim’s head. Used primarily to destroy light vehicles and damage opposing mobile suit camera sensors. * Stabilizer Shields The large forearms have a fin-like shape that acts as stabilizers during flight and are used as small shields for precision defense. System Features * C.I.C.G. System The base operating system of the Apophim, which allows it to learn and adapt to any environment, in addition, the system allows for the pilot(s) to connect with the mind of the Gundam frame and share information, tactics and allow the unit to fight without the lag of human error. * Chameleon Skin This feature is similar to the biological feature that it is inspired by. The outer layer of the material is embedded with guanine crystals. The crystals are moved with electromagnetic pulses and as the crystals move, the coloration of the affected material changes and can render it virtually invisible. History Built aboard the SRX-90 Interceptor using data the was being collected from the Nemea Leone's performance tests. Eden Wainwright was assigned to oversee the completion of Apophim. Eden had also secretly been tasked with stealing the mobile suit he had been personally developing for his own use. On the day of the Apophim's debut launch, Hunter Rowe was tasked with testing the newly completed mobile suit. While he waited on the catapult for the green light. A hatch override was initiated and Hunter found himself face to with Eden disguised as Amber. Eden shot Hunter in the shoulder before ripping him out of the pilot seat and opened fire within the Interceptor's hanger. A skirmish broke out between the Apophim and Nemea Leone, the result of which left the Interceptor scuttled and the Apophim successfully stolen.